countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Russian Empire
Россійская Имперія|image1 = Russian empires.jpg|Male De facto Russian Empire Flag.png|De facto Flag 91CE2AFD-9F9C-4EC4-980A-362BF6DAB82C.png|Official Flag Russian Empire Coat of Arms.png|Coat of Arms |author = Russian Empire|dates_of_life = October 22, 1721-September 14, 1917|capital = Saint Petersburg (1721–1728, 1730–1917) Moscow (1728–1730)|official_language = Russian|friends = United Kingdom France United States of America Russia Belarus|enemies = USSR First French Empire German Empire Austria-Hungary Ottoman Empire}} The Russian Empire was an empire that existed between 1721 to 1917. Description Appearance Russian Empire is extremely tall, towering over other countries. His face is either his flag or his coat of arms over a gold backdrop. Usually, he is seen wearing an eye-patch with his coat of arms over his right eye. He is depicted wearing a military uniform. Personality Overconfident Interests Flag meaning Other symbols History This should be in more detail, for the now here is a summary: In 1721, Russian Empire was founded after the Great Northern War. In 1812, he fought with the First French Empire and won. In 1867, he sold his son Alaska to the USA. In 1914, he fought in WW1 with the UK and France. He died in 1917 after the Russian Republic took over. Geography Relationships Family * Belarus — granddaughter * Russia — grandson * Ukraine — grandchild * Bulgaria — granddaughter * USSR — son, but also enemy * The rest of the Slavic Family Friends * United Kingdom — we're friends sometimes, other times, not so much. Also, I had no plans to invade Afghanistan! * France — I still don't trust you... (Complicated) * United States of America — acquaintances. He's a good trading partner. Neutral * German Empire * Austria-Hungary Enemies * USSR — my son and he’s kill me Opinions United Kingdom Russian Empire sees UK as an okay friend. He fought with him in the Crimean war with France on UK's side, which both Russian Empire and UK will never forget, but both saw each other as good friends siding in wars with each other like the Boxer Rebellion or WW1. France He doesn't forgive her for the Napoleonic wars and Crimean War but still allies. Also during WW1 too. USA The relationship between the two was basically plain neutral. But at times, they did show signs of being good allies. America still remembers the time when Russian Empire sold Alaska to him. He likes him (and even admits) better than Russia or the USSR. They were allies in WW1 in 1917. USA also helped him during the Russian Revolution with UK and France. Belarus Russian Empire sees her as cute, sweet, and lovable. Belarus cries when thinking about his death. She really couldn't take it, and took a long time before she could accept her grandfather's death. She wants him back. Russia Russian's Empire grandson. Russian Empire misses him. German Empire At first, there were some ups and downs, but it evolved into a full on hatred between the two in WW1. In the end, they both ended. Austria-Hungary At first, there were some ups and downs, but it evolved into a full on hatred between the two in WW1. In the end, they both ended. USSR As Bolshevik (1903 - 1917), it was a dark past. When WW1 was raging on, Russian Empire was running out of food. This angered Bolshevik and did a revolution, in which he ended up winning. }} Trivia References Wikipedia ru: Российская Империя Category:Everything Category:Former Countries Category:Characters Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:The Americas Category:Stubs Category:Slavic countries Category:Empires Category:North America